It is common for individuals attempting skilled athletic maneuvers, such a flip or other acrobatic motion, to desire spotting assistance when practicing or first attempting such a maneuver. However, it is generally understood that human spotters may occasionally make an error when spotting or may become fatigued from spotting, which can result in the spotter making mistakes that may injure the spotter or the person being spotted. To avoid inconsistent or otherwise unsafe spotting done by humans, devices have been created that are designed to assist a human spotter and, in some instances, entirely replace the human spotter. Typically, these spotting devices require affixing the device to a permanent structure, such as an I-beam or roof truss. Other spotting devices that are not fixed are commonly large and cumbersome, lacking the ability to fold or collapse for storage or transportation. Also, previous spotting devices generally failed to provide adjustments or calibrations for the skill level of the user.